The Ninth Gate:The after math
by AnAngelofShadows
Summary: All about wat happens to Dean Corso after the movie ended...please review! Chapter 2 is up! this isn't for the faint of heart, but for true fans of the movie and the supernatural! please R&R!
1. Walk into the ninth gate

The Ninth gate....the after math  
  
Discalimer:the characters and storyline does not belong to me, but to Artisan films and Roman Polanski  
  
Dean Corso is seen heading towards the entrance to the castle....getting closer and closer to the Ninth Gate...He looks into the archway, thinking twice about what he's about to do, after all he's been through and seen....was he about to walk straight into hell?He looks towards the light, clutches his bag...and enters.  
  
He walks in, feeling a shock of energy flow up through him, just as Balkan had felt..  
  
Corso:(Flames and light are all around him....he can't see)  
  
Where am I?  
  
A hand is seen on him shoulder, it is The Girl. She is competely naked, and is followed by a 7 headed dragon..  
  
Girl:(her eyes are staring at him, glowing green.)You have passed through the Ninth gate...you had he chance to get out of it once, and then i gave you a second chance, but now..it is to late..welcome, there is no turning back now.  
  
Behind him, the doors to the castle shut, there is a scream, and a laugh, and a close up on the door, in it is an engraving....the man in the engravings before, is now shown in a flame, smiling....with Lucifer. 


	2. Hell on earth

Ninth Gate  
  
Corso: (screaming in pain) What do I do now, I have fulfilled the prophecy! Let me go!  
  
Lucifer: Ahh, but it has only just began Mr. Corso, Welcome, this is hell, where you will be for a very long time, assisting me..  
  
His clothes are completely stripped off of him, and he is set into a burning pit, a sensation is sent through him, and he snaps straight, looking toward the gate he had just passed through, and smiling. He turns to Lucifer, and bows, giving his allegiance.  
  
Corso: Master, I give you my word, I am yours.  
  
The gate in which was sealed opens, slowly, and a dark light shows through. Corso is sent to check it out, and as he stands in front of the opening door, in enters a 2 corpses, disemboweled, bloody, and cut up, with flesh hanging off the bodies.  
  
Corso: Who are you!? And why have you entered the gate?  
  
Corpse: I am you, as you would be if you turned back, and had not decided to give away your life. I am you. And he is a man, who died for you.  
  
Corso turned to Lucifer, and grinned, he threw the corpses into the flame, thinking that the bloody being was lying, but when the body landed in to flame, Corso felt the burn, and tensed up.  
  
Lucifer: Prophesized one! Get up!  
  
Corso looked toward the open gate, and snapped out of the possession feeling, and got up, and ran, the gate was closing, he ran all the way, as hard as he could, and when he got to the gate that had been closing, he got out, as it just closed, and was in a patch of dieing flowers, it went on for miles, they were all black and brown, some covered in blood. The sky was cloudy and misty  
  
He had hid glasses on, and looked as his eyes focused, and saw body's all around him, all bloody and cut up. He looked to see a child off in the distance, and ran toward it, but when he got there, it vanished.  
  
He looked in every direction, trying to see where the child, and looked down at his feet. The child was lying there, at his feet, dead. He screamed, "What have I done!" A piece of paper flew across his face, and grabbed it. It read:  
  
ATTENTION! They are coming, bring all weapons to Sunshine field, and fight for him, he is the key to us living here....  
  
He looked at it again, he didn't get it. What did it mean he thought, did they die for him, so that he could get out? He looked around, it was a sea of dead children, adults, animals, all lying limp and motionless.  
  
He wanted to breakdown, but he couldn't, it wasn't right. So he started to walk towards the horizon. When the sun set, he sat, in a field of blood, and looked toward the stars, and cried, he had seen people he had known, people who he loved, and hated.  
  
The next day he got up, and walked toward the horizon again, and got to a town, there was flames, and more bodies, but he found a person alive. IN what appeared to be a bookstore, a old woman sat n the corner, barley breathing, and she turned to him. "SIR! YOU ARE THE ONE!"  
  
Corso looked, and listened to what she had to say, she has said that without him dieing normally, the world would lay at rest, and he would be alone, alive, forever. He looked, and realized what he had to do. He sat outside, closed his eyes. He dreamed, and saw what his future may had been, seeing his kids, and his wife, they had a library, full with books, and he was admired, and loved, but it was only a fantasy now, because he had to go, but now as a normal guest.  
  
After about a day, the world was back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened, his body disappeared, and no one ever said anything about anything, because it never happened to them, it came, but was reversed, and they lived, even the little child who had died at his feet. It was over, but now, Corso lied in hell, burning. 


End file.
